


A Tease

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Seduction, Sex Toys, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown just wants to get work done, but sometimes, the sight of Knock Out can be a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tease

It wasn't hard to figure out that Knock Out had sadistic tendencies when regarding the berth. Hell, Breakdown knew that from the very beginning – the red mech had warned him that he was not a kind lover. Despite taking a more submissive role, as one would think, Knock Out was anything but. He did and took exactly what he wanted from his lovers. Sometimes, the poor mechs and femmes would be so overwhelmed that they would say they never wanted to interface with him again.  
  
It was all a lie though. Knock Out had a way of getting people to want more and they would all come back. Or at least try to. The red medic would reject them, even if they got on their knees. He had no need for those who would just up and leave, only to come back desperate. He wanted those who would stay from beginning to end.  
  
For a moment, Breakdown thought he was a masochist. He had been one of the few that had stayed until the end. Hell, he was probably the only partner left of Knock Out's. The medic had either dumped them or they had been killed due to the war. Either way, he was alive, but he requested his sexual desires as he remained by Knock Out's side. It wasn't that the mech hurt him or anything too extreme. The mech just happened to be a fan of teasing.   
  
And teasing meant any kind of teasing.  
  
Whether it was making Breakdown jealous or making Breakdown want to push him onto a table and fuck him senseless, Knock Out was aroused by it all. Just seeing the larger mech squirm brought the heat to his systems. It made him know that Breakdown was wrapped around his finger, that he could do whatever and it would drive Breakdown nuts. And the bigger mech knew he couldn't do much about it. Not on The Nemesis with everyone watching, knowing.   
  
Currently, Breakdown was trying to work on something Knock Out had given him to do, but he really wasn't focusing on it. His optics were locked on Knock Out's frame, or rather his aft in particular. That blasted medic had told him that once they got to the berth again, Knock Out was going to show him something interesting… Something he knew Breakdown would be more than eager to mess with.   
  
Just the mere thought of what Knock Out may have been talking about was driving him insane. If he asked anything, the red mech would dismiss or ignore him. It was driving him nuts, this teasing. And he knew the other Decepticon was enjoying it. He always got off with making Breakdown squirm.   
  
"Breakdown, hand me those, would you?"  
  
The voice interrupted the larger mech thought process and he looked over, seeing the mech was pointing to the stack of datapads. With a huff, he turned away from the work he was supposed to be doing and took the datapads over to the smaller mech. But just as he stepped in front him, he froze, his olfactory sensors picking up a delicious, mouth-watering scent.  
  
Knock Out noticed Breakdown's sudden stiff and frozen position, which caused him to smirk a bit. So he finally noticed the scent he was producing. Seeing the blue mech tense that like only made him even more aroused and wetter, the toy inside of him causing his musky, heated scent to increase. He loved teasing the blue mech like this. It always made him so hot.   
  
"Knock Out…" he said, his voice strained, handing the red mech the datapads.  
  
The medic merely set them down on the side table near him. He pressed closer to Breakdown, knowing exactly how much the feel of his frame turned him on. The larger mech swallowed and shuddered inwardly, that powerful scent getting stronger. It made the red mech even more excited, his delicate looking fingers clawing up his chassis.   
  
"Something wrong, Breakdown?" he purred, giving him that signature smirk. "You seem so…  _tense_."  
  
The scent got ten times stronger and it made all his logic shut off for a moment. It was driving him insane and, without thinking, he grabbed Knock Out by the waist and lifted him up before slamming him down hard on the med-berth.   
  
Knock Out hissed and glared, growling out, "You better not have scratched my paint."  
  
"That's the last thing you should be worried about," Breakdown snarled, his lips as his neck cables with his servos rubbing up and down his small, hot frame. The scent was driving him mad and he immediately shot a servo down to his port cover, clawing at it to get it open. He could feel lubricant leak from the seams, the planting unbelievably war.  
  
He seemed stunned and looked up at the medic, who simply smirked down at him. Reaching forward, he seized the larger mech's chin and pulled him forward. "You have no idea how arousing it is to watch you squirm," he purred. "See you become all bothered by a little teasing… It's adorable."  
  
Breakdown frowned. "Don't mock me," he grumbled.  
  
"Then don't act so pouty." He pressed a small kiss on his lips, whispering against them, "Now… let's say we get down to business, hmm? Take this pathetic little vibrator out of me… And fill with that big thick cable of yours, Breakdown."  
  
The blue mech's optics widened. A vibrator? Is…  _that_  was what the medic had been referring to earlier? He had placed a toy like that inside of him? Primus, just the mere thought of that vibrator inside of him, stretching and stimulating his port walls to the point where he needed an overload, an overload only Breakdown could provide… He grew instantly hard, hissing as cable was pressing up against its casing.   
  
Knock Out laughed. It was just too easy to get Breakdown riled up. But that was why he kept him around and didn't dump him like the others. The blue mech was special and to let him go would be a shame. Besides, he could get a good fuck from his assistant whenever he wanted it. Breakdown would never deny him.   
  
He sat up, wrapping his legs around the bigger mech's waist, his wet port plating coming up right against the other's hot cable casing. Breakdown let out a choked gasp and bucked, making a pleasured shiver travel up Knock Out's spine. Primus, he was hot and he would be damned if he didn't take him now.  
  
"Come on, Breakdown," he chuckled, licking up his cheek. "I want you to  _fuck_  me." And Knock Out knew, by the look in his partner's optics, Breakdown would do exactly as he wanted.   
  
They didn't get any of the work done that day either.


End file.
